Cyber Love
by BensonStabler
Summary: Elliot and Olivia's weekly cyber chat turns into a bit more...ALL SMUT!  ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Okay I'm back! Here's a one shot requested by my dear friend Shannon slc3407 Hope this doesn't suck! **

"Hey Liv, you wanna get a drink tonight?" Casey asked.

"Sorry Case, I can't. Elliot is still out of town and we're skyping tonight," Olivia responded.

"Ahhhhh the usual Friday night Skype date huh?"

"Yes Casey! He's been gone for weeks. I miss him."

"Yeah, yeah I get it okay, rain check?"

"Absolutely," Olivia responded as she grabbed her coat saying goodnight to her colleagues and walking to the elevators.

Olivia stepped in the elevator and smiled. She loved her Friday night skyping with Elliot. He had been training in Quantico for four weeks now and she missed him terribly. Although they spoke every day, skyping was a chance for her to actually see him. She missed his face so much.

When she arrived home, she went straight to the bathroom to shower. She then put on her makeup and fumbled through her dresser looking for something to wear. She decided on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. She knew the tank top was a little bit tight, but that was the point. She wanted Elliot to know what he was missing while he was gone.

Olivia had worked all week at figuring out how to get Skype to stream through her TV instead of the little screen on the computer. She wanted to be able to see Elliot on the new big screen she had brought.

She checked herself in the mirror one more time, sat on her bed and waited for the computer to beep. It felt like forever, and when it finally did beep her heart sank and filled with butterflies. She felt like a school girl again. She clicked the on button, and turned on the camera.

"Hey," she said to Elliot.

"Hey," he responded smiling at her. "I miss you."

"We just talked earlier today," Olivia said laughing.

"I know, but I couldn't see you and you look amazing," Elliot responding adjusting the camera to get a better look at Olivia.

Blushing, Olivia said, "Thanks you don't look too bad either."

"I miss you so much Liv."

"El, don't please this is hard enough without you telling me how much you miss me. But I do miss you too,"

Olivia needed to adjust the camera, and in doing so she gave Elliot quite the view down her shirt. He felt his dick twitch slightly and she heard him moan. She smiled to herself knowing exactly what that moan was for.

"You okay, El?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"You're a riot Liv really you are. You know you're driving me insane with what you're wearing or more like what you're not wearing."

"I know," she said coyly. "Just making sure you don't forget what you have waiting for you at home," she said leaning back on the head board of her bed.

"Like I could forget," Elliot mumbled adjusting his pants.

"What was that, El?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, nothing. So how ya doing?" he asked.

"I'm good, work is the same we miss you around there."

"Liv, you have no idea how much I wish I was in that bed with you right now," Elliot told her.

"Hmmm oh really? Well if you were in this bed with me right now what would you be doing to me?" Olivia asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Moving closer to the camera, Elliot began to speak. "First I would rip all your clothes off you with my teeth, slide my rock hard dick into you and fuck the hell out of you."

"Shit El!" Olivia said. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at his words. The thought of him there with her right now, fucking her is turning her on. She doesn't want Elliot to see that she is becoming unglued by just talking to her.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. You know what I actually have to go right now," Olivia responded.

"Liv! We have talked every Friday night for the last four weeks for at least two hours. I know you don't have anything to do tonight. What's going on? Talk to me," Elliot begged.

"It's embarrassing Elliot. Can we just talk tomorrow?"

"Umm no we can't. Spill it Liv!"

"Fine! What you said before, you know about fucking me it kinda turned me on."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot asked smiling. "I turned you on from hundreds of miles away?"

"Yeah you did. I hope you're ego can handle it," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Confession time Liv. As soon as you leaned over to adjust the camera and I saw down your shirt, my dick became hard as a rock. Looking at you gets me hard. Talking to you gets me hard. Thinking about sliding in and out of you gets me hard and now all I wanna do is be there with you and make you cum till you scream my name."

Olivia was now dripping wet. She wanted him so bad right now, but she knew that wasn't going to happen with him so far away. She had an idea but wasn't so sure about it. She actually didn't care much right now. She needed a release and needed it fast, and if anyone could get her off from hundreds of miles away, it was Elliot.

Olivia adjusted the camera again giving Elliot a full view. She slowly began to take her shirt off, almost giving Elliot a striptease.

"Jesus, Liv," Elliot grunted.

"You like that," Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah. You gonna tease me or give me more?"

"You want more? What else do you want? Tell me Elliot,"

"God! I want you to take off your shorts, lie down on the bed in nothing but your panties and bra and let me look at you," Elliot said.

Never wanting to disappoint Elliot, Olivia slipped her shorts off and laid down on the bed. Elliot started to unbutton his shirt and Olivia moaned watching him. She wanted to touch him, run her hands down his bare chest. She felt a shiver down her spine that went right to her core watching him. She couldn't help herself and her hand flew to her panties. She could feel the wetness pool even more. When Elliot saw her hand there he groaned. He unbutton his pants to give himself some relief, as he grew harder with every look at Olivia.

"Liv, take off your panties now please," Elliot begged. "I need to see all of you."

A little embarrassed but completely turned on, Olivia obliged slipping her panties off.

"Shit yeah," she heard Elliot say.

"El," she grunted. "I want you right now."

"I'm gonna give you the next best thing to me being right there with you baby," he told her.

"How you gonna do that?" Olivia asked panting slightly.

"I'm gonna get you off of course," Elliot said grinning.

"Oh yeah? You think you're that good that you can get me off from hundreds of miles away?"

"I know I can. I'll prove it. Touch yourself Olivia," He said.

"What?"

"You heard me, touch yourself,"

"Where?"

"You know where,"

Olivia did know where, but she wanted him to say it. "No El, I really don't I need you to tell me what to do," Olivia said playfully.

"Your pussy Olivia. Touch your pussy right now. I wanna see how wet you are,"

"You think I'm wet?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I know you're wet Olivia, now touch yourself," Elliot said in a somewhat commanding voice.

Olivia brought her hand to her pussy, knowing damn well she was as wet as ever, but she didn't want Elliot to know exactly how wet his dirty talk made her.

"Now, rub your hands up and down, Liv," Elliot said.

Olivia did as he asked all the while thinking of Elliot standing there in no shirt with his pants unbuttoned. She then moaned at the contact of her own hand and the thoughts of Elliot.

Elliot smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to her and loving every minute of it. "Hold up your hand, Liv,"

Olivia held up her hand to the camera and showed it to Elliot. It glistened in the light and his point had been proven. "You happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm very happy," he said smiling. "You seem kinda happy yourself," he said pointing to her hands.

"Okay, you're turn Elliot. Take off your pants," Olivia stated.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

Olivia sat back on the bed in nothing but her bra and watched as Elliot took his already unbuttoned jeans and slid them down. He then stood there in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, his hard on extremely evident.

"You look pretty happy too Elliot," Olivia stated.

Pulling off his boxers, exposing himself fully to her, he smiled and said, "Oh yeah I'm happy. Now lie back down on the bed."

Olivia scooted herself up to the top of the bed propping her head up on the pillow so she could still see the camera and Elliot.

Elliot leaned back on his bed the same way, adjusting the camera so he had a full view of Olivia.

"Close your eyes Liv. Close your eyes and pretend that I am kissing you. I have my mouth on your lips. My mouth is hot, and I am ramming my tongue down your throat."

Olivia's had flew to her right breast as she started squeezing it hard and fast, playing with the nipple that instantly became hard.

"More El," she panted.

"Now, I'm running my tongue across your breasts. I'm sucking on each one making them harder than they've ever been. My hand is running down your waist to your thigh and now I'm moving it over your abdomen and down to your pussy which is so damn wet Liv. I'm sticking three fingers in and moving them in and out of you."

Olivia did everything Elliot described. She ran her hand down her thigh to her core and stuck three fingers inside herself. She had never done this before. She figured why? That's what vibrators were for, but Elliot talking to her about what he was doing and then her doing it to herself was pretty erotic she thought to herself. She kept hearing Elliot's voice and she pumped her fingers in and out of herself.

Elliot was so turned on watching her finger herself that he grabbed his dick and began stoking it.

Olivia threw her head back, never removing her fingers. "What are you doing now, El?" Olivia asked.

Trying to compose himself, Elliot continued to stroke himself while describing to Olivia how he has now sliding his dick inside her wet pussy. He described how he was slowly pulling it in and out and every once in a while he would thrust back into her as hard as he could.

Olivia took her free hand started playing with her breast again. She was rolling her nipple around feeling it getting harder and harder as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself. She felt herself getting close. Elliot was getting close also. He never saw anything so erotic as Olivia getting herself off. He continued to talk to her but his breathing was becoming labored as he was so turned on.

"El," Olivia screamed.

"Liv shit!" Elliot said continuing to stroke himself.

"Liv I am so far inside you right now that you can't feel anything but me. Can you feel how much I love you?"

"God, Elliot yes. Fuck this feels good," Olivia panted as she continued to caress her breast and move her fingers in and out of herself.

"Elliot, I'm close. Jesus!" Olivia yelled.

"Me too baby," Elliot responded. "Just keep imagining I'm there with you sliding in and out of you making you feel so good."

Elliot's last words were her undoing. Olivia's toes began to curl and she threw her head back. Elliot could feel himself closer to the edge also, as watching Olivia get off was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Olivia screamed Elliot's name, which was his undoing. He watched her come hard and fast and did the same thing.

"Wow," was all Olivia was able to grunt out.

"Yeah, that was hot, Liv" Elliot said.

"I'll be right back," Liv said as she went into the bathroom.

Elliot took this opportunity to do the same thing. The both reentered their respective rooms at the same time. They both got dressed and sat on the bed looking at each other, smiling.

"That was kinda fucking amazing, Elliot," Olivia said slightly blushing.

"Oh yeah it definitely was, baby. It was pretty hot watching you. I love you." Elliot said.

"I love you too," Olivia responded.

Looking at his watch, knowing he had a class as usual, although it was a Friday night, Elliot said, "Liv I'm sorry it's that time I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I love you," Olivia replied.

"I love you too," Elliot said smiling.

"Oh El, one more thing before you go?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"When we Skype next week, can we maybe do that again?" she said smirking.

"Nothing I'd rather do," Elliot said as he blew her a kiss turning off the camera.

**A/N: Hope I did this justice for my girl Shannon! Review here or on twitter Qgirl25. Thanks!**


End file.
